


Feel Something (fr)

by Purple_Storm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Storm/pseuds/Purple_Storm
Summary: FRENCH VERSIONTHE ENGLISH ONE IS ALREADY ONLINENinomiya avait apprit très jeune, comme tous les autres, qu'il était lié à quelqu'un sur Terre, une âme sœur, une personne supposée être la personne parfaite pour lui. Une personne à qui il sera lié à vie. Lorsque les gens atteignent un certain âge, aux alentours de 12ans ils ressentent les sensations physiques de leur âme sœur, à différentes intensités en fonction de la distance. Et Ninomiya n'avait jamais rien ressenti, jusqu'à récemment.





	1. « I don't care if it hurts »

Cela faisait maintenant environ deux semaines que Ninomiya Kazunari ressentait les symptômes. Et pour tout dire, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, ces symptômes. Il vivait très bien avant qu'ils n'apparaissent, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, encore moins de la personne fautive. Il était quelque peu énervé. Parce que oui, des fois ça pouvait être plaisant, mais des fois c'était désagréable, ça pouvait le rendre faible et il haïssait cette idée.

\- Tu es grincheux ces derniers temps Kazunari.  
\- Je sais maman, mais c'est pas de ma faute. Je crois que je l'ai trouvé...  
\- Trouvé ? Tu veux dire que...  
\- Pas trouvé trouvé mais elle est pas loin et je l'aime déjà pas.  
\- Oh tu ressens des choses ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Ton âme sœur doit donc ressentir ce que toi tu ressens aussi.  
\- Bah si elle pouvait ressentir ma colère...  
\- Tu sais bien que c'est seulement les ressentis physiques ?  
\- Je sais... Souffla le jeune avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

Ninomiya avait apprit très jeune, comme tous les autres, qu'il était lié à quelqu'un sur Terre, une âme sœur, une personne supposée être la personne parfaite pour lui. Une personne à qui il sera lié à vie. Lorsque les gens atteignent un certain âge, aux alentours de 12ans ils ressentent les sensations physiques de leur âme sœur, à différentes intensités en fonction de la distance. Et Ninomiya n'avait jamais rien ressenti, jusqu'à récemment. Il s'était retrouvé tout courbaturé pendant deux trois jours, il s'était réveillé quelques fois pris dans un sentiment de plaisir. Et c'est là qu'il avait compris. Son âme sœur était là, proche. Et s'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti jusqu'à présent c'est qu'elle était trop loin de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, mais il était persuadé que cette personne se trouvait dans l'Université dans laquelle il se trouvait.   
Perdu dans ses pensées, il en sorti rapidement en sentant son bas ventre chauffer. Énervé, il décida de se manifester en se pinçant le bras, puis il continua à s'infliger quelques minimes douleurs jusqu'à ce que son âme sœur ne cesse de s'exciter, littéralement parlant. Il attrapa ensuite son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean, en se soulevant rapidement du canapé. 

Pour : Mas' à 16h40  
Tu as déjà ressenti du plaisir via ton âme sœur ? Désolé de demander ça mais ça me saoule.

Kazunari souffla, à quel moment il envoyait ce genre de questions à son meilleur ami au juste ? Masaki était son meilleur ami depuis toujours, et depuis qu'il avait atteint les 15ans, il ressentait. Nino avait maintenant 19ans et ressentait depuis seulement 2 semaines. 

De : Mas' à 16h43  
Tu veux dire avant que je ne le rencontre ? Oui c'est arrivé! Tu ne me dis pas tout Ninooooo~

Ninomiya ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en lisant le message de son ami. Il ne répondit rien puis décida qu'il allait trouver de qui il s'agissait et de, gentiment, lui demander de faire attention. Surtout que si Nino ressentait, l'autre aussi. Il voulait juste être loin de cette personne et pouvoir vivre sa vie comme ça lui chantait. Il détestait cette idée d'âme sœurs, pour lui l'amour n'était pas prédéfini à notre naissance, l'amour c'était plus aléatoire, imprévisible que ça. Pourtant tout montrait que ça marchait bien, ceux qui ont rencontré leur âme sœur vivent heureux, après tout ils étaient censés être fait l'un pour l'autre. Ninomiya en avait la preuve avec son meilleur ami Aiba, ce dernier avait trouvé Sakurai en tant qu'âme sœur. Et ils vivent une belle histoire. Mais Nino continue de penser qu'ils ont eu de la chance. Et dans un sens ça lui faisait un peu peur, il avait jamais envisagé que son âme sœur soit un homme. C'était même inconcevable pour lui. Enfin dans tous les cas, cette histoire d'âme sœurs était inconcevable pour lui, il s'était juré de ne pas finir avec la -soit disant- personne qui lui était destinée.

///

Kazunari sortit de la douche, secouant ses cheveux avec une serviette puis en attrapa une autre pour essuyer son corps rapidement avant de mettre un pyjama, quelques gouttes le mouillant légèrement. Il se regarda dans le miroir, analysa rapidement ses cheveux en bataille puis étendit les serviettes avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, là où sa mère préparait le repas.

\- Maman, je t'ai jamais demandé mais, est-ce que Papa était ton âme sœur ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
\- J'aimerais savoir si vraiment tout le monde finit comme ça...  
\- Comme ça ?  
\- J'aime pas cette idée de, liés par le destin ou j'sais pas quoi...  
\- Et bien non, ton père et moi n'étions pas liés, mais tu vois, on a tout de même vécu des choses magiques et la meilleure de toute, je t'ai eu. Mais c'est pas toujours simple, ça n'a pas été simple.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Et bien, j'ai rencontré mon âme sœur. Avant de connaître ton père.   
\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec.  
\- C'était... Une fille. Elle était entièrement contre le fait de passer sa vie avec une autre fille. On a tout de même passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et c'était intense, je veux dire, tu le sens au plus profond de toi que c'est cette personne et pas une autre. C'est inévitable, et je sais qu'elle le sentait aussi. Elle acceptait juste pas et a préférer fuir. Ça n'a pas été simple, je l'aimais, et ça a créé un immense vide en moi pendant très longtemps . Jusqu'à ce que je ne rencontre ton père. Et même s'il n'est plus là, je ne ressens plus de vide puisque tu es là Kazu.   
\- Donc c'est possible de vivre sans son âme sœur. Conclut Nino en murmurant, tout de même touché par l'histoire de sa mère.  
\- Bien sûr Kazu, c'est juste dur au début. Même pour elle c'était dur tu sais, mais je pense qu'elle a parfaitement construit sa vie de son côté.   
\- Et Papa ? Il ne t'était pas destiné donc il a fuit aussi sa personne ?  
\- Il pensait exactement comme toi mon chat. Il voulait pas de ça. Et il n'a jamais voulu rencontrer son âme sœur, il ne la jamais ressenti donc c'était d'autant plus simple pour lui.   
\- Je vois...  
\- Tu as les deux versions Kazu, c'est à toi de vivre le jeu de la vie. Peut-être que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, mais peut-être qu'au contraire tu te rendras compte que tu es plus heureux comme ça. L'important c'est ton bonheur.  
\- Merci Maman. Dit-il en l'enlaçant de derrière.   
\- Je suis là pour toi et tes questions mon chéri. Mais dis-moi, tu l'a rencontré ?   
\- Non! Mais il le faut, elle ne fait pas attention et je ressens trop. J'ai été courbaturé pendant des jours...   
\- Trouve-la et tu verras. Elle doit être vraiment proche si tu ressens à ce point, sûrement dans ta classe ou quelque chose comme ça.

///

Aiba se mit à sauter sur place, faisant rire Sho et désespérer Kazunari. 

\- Masaki s'il te plaît! C'est pas ce que tu crois, je veux juste la trouver et lui dire qu'elle doit faire gaffe parce que j'existe quand même!  
\- Tu ne veux pas essayer ? Demanda Sho.  
\- Non... Je trouve ça bizarre je sais pas.   
\- Tu nous trouves bizarre avec Mas' ?  
\- Du tout ! Et je suis heureux que tout se passe bien pour vous. Sourit-il.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu veux pas essayer ? T'as peur de quoi ?

Ninomiya ne répondit rien. Sho avait raison, certes il avait ses convictions mais elles ne l'empêchaient en aucun cas d'essayer quelque chose. Il était juste têtu et il le savait pertinemment.

///

-Tsk !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Aiba en se penchant vers lui pour ne pas parler trop fort.  
\- J'ai ressenti une douleur à l'épaule, comme si on m'avait frappé.  
\- Les mecs deux rangs devant se battaient gentiment c'est peut-être un d'eux.  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ça peut pas être un mec !  
\- Je dois te rappeler que je suis un mec et Sho aussi ? Demanda son ami presque offensé.   
\- Je sais... Et j'ai rien contre ça tu le sais ? Juste je me sens pas d'être avec un mec tu vois.   
\- Bon alors ? Qui te dis que c'est pas un des deux ? 

Sans rien dire, Aiba pinça violemment la main de Ninomiya tout en observant devant lui. Il vit un des garçons sursauter et faire tomber son stylo. Masaki se tourna vers son ami qui semblait absent, essayant d'écouter les deux garçons.

\- Ça va mec ? Rit l'autre.  
\- J'ai eu une sorte de décharge dans la main.   
\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ouais... J'ai eu mal au bras hier, elle est proche.

Ninomiya ne pouvait pas y croire, pourtant il y avait beaucoup de coïncidences. Il avait besoin d'être sûr, il se piqua donc la main avec un crayon et entendit l'autre se plaindre. Il se tourna vers Aiba qui riait sous cape. 

\- Fais chier.  
\- Tu sais que le mec de gauche est un bon ami de Sho, et qu'il connaît un peu le mec de droite ? C'est parfait !   
\- Nan mais tu crois quoi là ?! Je veux pas de ce mec !  
\- Arrête il est trop mignon ! Puis de toute façon t'as pas dit que tu allais le voir ?  
\- J'avais pas prévu que ce soit un mec.  
\- Oh quoi t'es intimidé?~  
\- Ferme la.

Le cours se termina et Masaki se releva rapidement, faisant écarquiller les yeux de son ami, il savait pertinemment que Aiba était capable du pire.

\- Jun ! Venez ! S'exclama-t-il en direction des deux hommes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?! Reprocha Nino, son visage montrant parfaitement l'agacement.  
\- T'inquiète.

Les deux se rapprochèrent et Ninomiya sentit l'appréhension monter.

\- Sho voudrait prendre un verre dans un bar en sortant, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait proposer à... Commença-t-il en se tournant vers le présumé âme sœur de son ami.  
\- Ah, Ohno Satoshi, enchanté. Se présenta-t-il pendant que Nino se mordait la joue.  
\- Satoshi ! Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Kazu vient avec nous !  
\- Hey ! J'ai jamais dis que je venais moi !  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Aiba, un peu trop enjoué en frappant l'épaule de Nino.

Le dénommé Ohno laissa tomber son sac sous la surprise de la douleur, puis il comprit. Nino regarda son ami avec le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait faire puis reporta son attention sur Ohno comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fais le rapprochement. Celui-ci se pencha pour ramasser en s'excusant de sa soit disant maladresse, en se relevant il regarde Ninomiya dans les yeux, il put lire de la colère, son regard était noir, ses sourcils légèrement froncés et ses joues roses d'énervement, et sûrement de gêne. 

\- Bien sûr allons-y ! On pourra faire connaissance, Satoshi est nouveau il est arrivé il y a environ deux semaines. Finit par répondre Jun. Nous on va aux casiers, on se rejoint dehors !

Ninomiya attendit patiemment que les deux hommes ne quittent la pièce avant de se retourner vers Masaki, le regard pleins de reproches, celui-ci se recula, se sentant coupable.

\- Je...  
\- Tu te fous de moi Masaki ?!  
\- Je te jure que c'était pas volontaire !  
\- Mais je m'en fou, il a comprit que c'était moi et tu m’entraînes dans quoi là ?!  
\- Kazu... je te promets que j'ai pas voulu ça. Dit Aiba tout bas, s'en voulant réellement, puis il s’agrippa à Nino qui soupira.  
\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je reste ami avec toi, t'es irrécupérable

 

///

\- C'est lui. Lança Ohno.  
\- Hein ?  
\- L'ami de Aiba, c'est mon âme sœur.  
\- Quoi ?! Sérieusement ?  
\- Ouais. Aiba l'a frappé et c'est pour ça que mon sac est tombé.  
\- Oh merde d'accord ! Bah c'est cool ?  
\- Je sais pas il avait l'air vraiment énervé de me voir.  
\- Et toi tu penses quoi de lui ?  
\- Bah je le connais pas Jun...  
\- Fais pas l'innocent, je te parle physiquement. C'est ton genre ?  
\- Je crois bien oui ! Rit-il  
\- Et bah on va t'aider~

Les deux se mirent à rire puis Ohno porta son attention sur les trois garçons arrivant, Sho et Aiba se moquant visiblement de Nino qui cherchait à frapper Aiba.


	2. I'm too young to feel so numb, numb, numb, numb

Tout le monde savait, mais personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, et Ninomiya priait pour que cela reste ainsi. Il écouta les conversations tout en étant hypnotisé par son verre toujours rempli de vodka citron.

\- Tu es nouveau ici donc ? Demanda Sho avant de prendre une gorgée.  
\- Oui, j'ai emménagé il y a deux semaines, c'était douloureux ! Rit-il.

Sans blague.

\- Bon les gars je pense que je vais y aller moi, j'ai des trucs à faire demain. Annonça Jun avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde et de partir.  
\- Hey vous voulez pas qu'on se fasse une soirée improvisée chez moi ? Proposa Sho.  
\- Ah euh oui pourquoi pas ! Ça me permettrait de mieux vous connaître personnellement.  
\- Super ! Nino t'es partant ?   
\- J'ai le choix peut-être ? Dit-il froidement entre deux gorgées.  
\- Boude pas Ninomiiiii ! S'exclama Aiba tout en pinçant la joue de son ami, amicalement.  
\- Ne me touche pas ! Ordonna-t-il en faisant comprendre que c'était à cause de la présence de Ohno, qui avait réagit au ressenti du geste de Aiba.  
\- Oh désolé. Mais tu viens ?  
\- Je ne pense pas Mas', j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi...  
\- Kazuuuuuu~

Le concerné soupira, il finit par croisé le regard de Ohno, puis comme défié, il décida d'accepter. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par lui, pas parce qu'il était soi-disant son âme sœur. C'est sur les cris de joie de Aiba qu'ils décidèrent de quitter le bar après avoir payé, en direction de l'appartement de Sakurai. Sho avait la chance d'être né dans une bonne famille et avait donc un immense appartement à lui tout seul, enfin qu'il partageait très souvent avec son petit ami tout de même.

\- Installez-vous, je vais préparer la chambre supplémentaire ! Masaki tu viens m'aider ?  
\- J'arrive ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers son petit ami avant de lui coller un baiser sur la joue.

Les deux amants partirent sans même se soucier du malaise qu'ils provoquaient en laissant Ninimoya et Ohno seuls. Et d'autant plus pour Nino qui était extrêmement mal à l'aise depuis le début. Pourtant ça n'allait pas s'arranger, il sentit le regard de Ohno sur lui, comme s'il cherchait un quelconque contact. Les deux étaient assis par terre, sur un tapis, autour d'un table basse, leurs dos appuyés sur le canapé.

\- Ninomiya ? 

L’interpellé ne répondit rien mais releva le regard vers lui comme pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était autant anxieux, intimidé et même quelque peu énervé par la présence de l'autre. L'énervement était sûrement dû aux convictions qu'il avait.

\- Nous sommes... Des âmes sœurs ? Je veux dire, désolé de demander ça mais...

Toujours sans rien dire mais tout en continuant de regarder Ohno, Ninomiya se pinça le bras encore une fois.

\- Alors ? Tu as ta réponse ?  
\- O-Oui. Dit Ohno en tenant un sourire vers son âme sœur, mais celui-ci resta fermé. Tu... Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée.  
\- Non. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tout le monde soit lié à quelqu'un dès la naissance, que notre vie soit déjà écrite.  
\- Mais notre vie n'est pas écrite à l'avance. Je comprends ton point de vue. Cependant moi je pense que les âmes sœurs est seulement une partie de notre vie, c'est une facilité. Tu imagines si on devait se débrouiller seuls pour trouver la personne qui nous correspond ? Ça doit être si dur...  
\- Solution de facilité, tu l'as toi-même dit.   
\- Tu es vraiment contre ?   
\- Je l'étais. Ensuite ma mère m'a fait réfléchir. Puis je t'ai vu et... Et c'est pas possible.

Ohno venait de sentir une pointe d'espoir disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était apparue. Il avait toujours cru en cette histoire d'âme sœur et pourtant il se faisait rejeter par celui qui lui était destiné.

\- C'est moi le problème ? Se risqua-t-il à demander, d'une petite voix.  
\- Pas toi directement... Souffla Ninomiya. Seulement que je n'avais pas pris en considération que mon âme sœur pourrait être un homme. Déjà juste en pensant que ça serait une femme j'avais du mal mais je ne me vois pas avec un homme. Et je m'excuse si ça t'affecte directement. Tu devais sûrement croire en ces histoires. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. T'as l'air gentil, tu trouveras quelqu'un.  
\- Il n'y a aucun espoir que tu changes d'avis ?  
\- Ça m'étonnerait. Je ne te dis pas non. Mais vraiment, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Je me connais, je suis têtu, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête, et je change rarement d'avis.

Cela avait été rapide et plutôt brusque. Ninomiya en était conscient et il ne voulait blesser Ohno mais il ne voulait pas créer un quelconque attachement de sa part. Il voulait lui éviter une souffrance inutile. Il sentit la tension se tendre, puis Sho et Masaki revinrent dans le salon. Le propriétaire des lieux se rendit vers la cuisine pour sortir de quoi boire et manger puis rejoignit les autres, prêt à passer une bonne soirée en leur compagnie.

///

Ninomiya était rentré chez lui le lendemain dans la matinée, il était actuellement 16h et il paraissait amorphe, semblant absent, ailleurs. Il ne cessait de penser à ces histoires d'âmes sœurs, de Ohno Satoshi... Il savait bien qu'à l'inverse de lui, Ohno y croyait, ses questions n'avaient pas été anodines, ses regards, ses expressions, ses réactions montraient qu'il y avait toujours cru et qu'il était maintenant prit d'une grande déception. Ninomiya s'en sentait sincèrement désolé, Ohno était tombé sur le seul type qui n'acceptait pas ça. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts, il allait probablement en souffrir. 

\- Alors Kazu, tu l'as rencontré? Demanda sa mère en s'installant à ses côtés.  
\- Oui... C'est un garçon. Et je pense que je l'ai déçu en lui disant que moi j'y croyais pas et que je voulais pas vivre comme ça.  
\- Oh, tu as été direct.  
\- Tu crois que j'aurai pas dû ?  
\- Si, dans un sens c'est bien d'avoir été honnête, c'est même mieux pour lui. J'espère jusque que tu n'as pas été trop rude dans tes mots.  
\- J'ai fais de mon mieux. Mais il semblait triste tu sais. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé de la soirée, il n'a pas beaucoup parlé non plus et il évitait mon regard.  
\- Eh bah... Tu l'as beaucoup observé dis-moi !  
\- Maman...  
\- C'est bien Kazunari, ça prouve que tu ne t'en fiche pas des autres, que tu as un cœur, tu es quelqu'un de bien, n'en doute pas seulement parce que tu ne penses pas comme la majorité, ok ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais se blottit contre sa mère. Il avait toujours été proche de sa mère, il l'avait toujours aimé énormément. Cependant, même si sa mère lui donnait tout cet amour, son père lui manquait. 

///

Ninomiya était parfaitement installé dans son lit, s'étirant de tout son long, il finit par attraper sa switch et lança Zelda. Il devait se vider l'esprit et il savait qu'il pourrait quelque peu voyager à travers ce jeu. Il était reconnaissant envers Satoshi qui semblait faire plus attention à lui, il n'avait pas eu mal de la journée. Enfin il n'avait rien ressenti qui pourrait provenir de lui. Il faisait se promener Link à travers l'immense map du jeu, il n'avait pas vraiment de but précis, ayant déjà terminé le jeu. Puis alors qu'il était en plein combat contre des ennemis, son portable vibra. Il mit son jeu en pause et déverrouilla son portable qui affichait un nouveau message d'un numéro inconnu.

Salut Nino ! C'est Ohno. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander ton numéro à Sho. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas pour ça. J'aimerais, si tu le souhaite, pouvoir mieux te connaître. N'y vois pas là quelque chose d'ambigu, j'ai bien compris ton point de vue.

Nino sourit légèrement puis enregistra le contact sous le nom de Ohno avant de lui répondre.

Pour Ohno à 21h12 :  
Hey salut ! Bien sûr je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, c'est avec plaisir. J'espère jusque que ce futur statut d'amis ne te blessera pas. 

De Ohno à 21h14 :  
Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais dormir, dors bien !

Pour Ohno à 21h14 :  
Toi aussi. 

///

De son côté, Ohno jubilait, il était vraiment heureux que Nino ne le rejette pas entièrement, il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'il arriverait à lui faire changer d'avis, il aimerait. Parce que dès qu'il avait comprit que Ninomiya était son âme sœur, il avait ressenti quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez puissant, comme une forte connexion. Et après s'être renseigné sur le sujet, il avait appris que c'était un phénomène inévitable lors de la première rencontre, donc Nino l'avait lui aussi ressenti même s'il le niait. Il croyait au fait qu'il pouvait le faire changer. Il voulait plus que tout être avec lui même s'il ne le connaissait depuis seulement 24h. Ce besoin, ce désir d'être avec un quasi inconnu venait probablement de ce lien unique qui liait les âmes sœurs entre elles. Peut-être que Nino le sentait aussi, c'est ce qu'il aimait penser, c'est ce qu'il espérait au fond de lui.


	3. I never thought I'd miss the bittersweet

En seulement deux semaines ils étaient quasiment devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. C'était un sentiment extrêmement bizarre pour les deux. Ninomiya se sentait vraiment proche de Ohno, des fois il pensait que c'était ce lien qui faisait ça. Il pensait que tout ça n'était fait que pour les lier. Et il ne voulait toujours pas de ça. Il adorait Ohno, c'était indéniable, ils étaient de toute façon liés à vie, alors si les deux pouvaient se contenter d'un fort lien d'amitié ça lui allait. Mais pour Ohno c'était entièrement différent. Il voulait constamment être avec Nino, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas que pour son amitié. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui, une forte attirance physique qui n'aidait en aucun cas à stopper le développement de ses sentiments. Pourtant il était vraiment reconnaissant que Nino ait accepté d'être ami avec, il avait pu se faire des amis. Ils étaient un petit groupe de 5 qui s'entendaient tous très bien. Ils avaient d'ailleurs une soirée de prévu ce soir où d'autres étudiants y seraient, Ohno voulait en profiter pour se rapprocher encore plus de Kazunari.

\- Oh-chan ? Es-tu vivant ? Demanda Nino en secouant sa main devant ses yeux.  
\- Oh oui désolé ! Sourit-il.  
\- On disait de se rejoindre à 20 heures pour la fête.  
\- Oui bien sûr.

Ohno avait hâte, cela faisait des jours qu'il pensait à cette fête, à ce qui pourrait arriver. Il s'était fait tout un tas de scénarios, même si au fond il doutait qu'un de ceux là n'arrive. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Nino ressentait des choses et préférait les cacher, c'était possible après tout, ils étaient âmes sœurs malgré tout. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que dès que Nino ressentait quelque chose il pensait à lui. Il s'était fait mal quelques jours auparavant et c'était directement retourné vers Ohno pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Et inversement, Ohno était extrêmement prudent à ce qu'il faisait, il ne voulait pas blesser Nino. 

///

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme leur sourit en les accueillant.

\- Bienvenue ! Vous pouvez faire comme chez vous, en faisant attention bien sûr.

La musique résonnait et ils pouvaient la ressentir à travers leurs corps tant elle était forte. Puis ils entrèrent tous les cinq à l'intérieur. La maison était remplie de jeunes étudiants, de musique, de nourriture, d'alcool. La soirée s'annonçait amusante. Aiba se précipita directement vers l'alcool sous le rire de ses amis qui le suivirent tout de même.

\- Bon qui prend quoi ? Demanda Aiba.  
\- Comme toi. Répondit Sho.  
\- Rhum s'il te plaît. Répondit Jun.  
\- Vodka ! Répondirent Ohno et Nino en même temps.

Ils rirent vaguement de cette synchronisation avant que Aiba ne les servent tour à tour. Il servit du Coca avec du rhum à Jun, de la vodka et du jus de pomme aux deux âmes sœurs et une tequila sunrise à Sho et lui-même.

\- Dites-moi c'est un délire d'âmes sœurs de prendre les mêmes trucs à boire ? Demanda finalement Jun.

Ninomiya avala sa boisson de travers et se mit à tousser, sous le rire des autres. Ohno sentait sa gorge brûler suite à cela. Il finit par tapoter le dos de son ami pour l'aider qui commençait à se calmer et qui lui adressa un sourire.

\- Meurs pas pour ça s'il te plaît. Sourit-il.  
\- Désolé, ça m'a fait rire et je me suis étouffé ! Bon... Kanpai !!  
\- Kanpai !

Et l'alcool coula à travers leur corps, chauffant légèrement leur gorge. 

///

Les flashs de lumières, le bruit et l'alcool embrouilla quelque peu les sens de Ohno qui sentit un mal de tête arriver doucement. Il aperçut Nino, qui était très certainement bien alcoolisé comme les autres, danser quelques mètres devant. C'est en le voyant bouger son corps, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds qu'il ressentit cette attraction une fois de plus. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur les hanches de Ninomiya et pouvoir danser avec, se rapprocher, le regarder dans les yeux. Il voyait Kazunari comme l'homme parfait. Il était drôle, mignon, attentionné, il l'avait bien montré. Et maintenant il pouvait le qualifier de sexy. Ou était-il juste influencé par le lien, Nino était-il aussi attirant qu'il le trouvait ? Il soupira, constatant que l'alcool le faisait trop réfléchir à des choses sans grand intérêt.

\- J ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Comment tu trouves Nino ?  
\- Physiquement ?  
\- Hm... Je sais pas si je suis objectif quand je pense à lui... Dit-il en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Jun avant d'y poser sa tête.  
\- Il est très mignon.  
\- Hm c'est ce que je pensais.

Jun se mit à rire, tout en observant Nino qui s'amusait vraiment bien visiblement.

\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Je sais pas... Je suis attiré par lui, je veux être avec lui tout le temps mais... Il veut pas de ça tu sais.  
\- Je sais. Mais ça peut changer. Je sais pas ce que ça fait puisque je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mon âme sœur, mais je me suis renseigné. Et c'est quasi inévitable. Je veux dire, il y a tout de même 95% des âmes sœurs qui restent ensemble jusqu'à la fin.  
\- Je vais faire parti des 5% restants...  
\- Sois pas négatif, essaye de te rapprocher. Tu as la chance d'être amplement aidé par cette connexion unique qui vous lie. Rejoins-le et danse avec, tu verras, il va pas te repousser, vous êtes là pour vous amuser.

Ohno acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de partir vers son âme sœur. Jun sourit puis regarda le monde, son regard se stoppa puis il changea, devenant plus noir. Les regards se croisèrent puis il attrapa sa veste avant de quitter les lieux.   
Satoshi finit par se rapprocher Nino qui prit lui-même les devants et l'invitant à le rejoindre pour danser. Celui-ci sourit sincèrement de cette invitation puis il se mit à danser en face de lui. Ils se regardaient et Ohno remarqua à quel point le regard de Nino brillait, et ça aussi ça l'attirait. Ils bougeaient leurs corps, tout en se regardant et riant ensemble. Satoshi avait l'impression d'être seul avec lui alors que la pièce était remplie de jeunes. Il détourna ses yeux pour regarder aux alentours, beaucoup de gens, beaucoup de couples, il remarqua Aiba et Sakurai un peu plus loin s'embrassant passionnément ce qui le fit sourire. Ninomiya le ramena à lui en déplaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Légèrement tremblant, Ohno posa finalement ses mains sur ses hanches, comme il l'avait voulu depuis le début de cette soirée. Leurs corps étaient si proches, ils allaient finir par se toucher, Ohno allait devenir fou. Est-ce que Ninomiya le faisait exprès ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire exprès, il était entraîné par l'alcool, par l'ambiance, l'euphorie du moment. Pourtant Kazunari finit par rapprocher entièrement son corps à celui de Ohno qui se tendit automatiquement.  
Il allait devenir fou.   
Ils ont continué de danser pendant quelques minutes puis ont décidé d'aller boire. Nino prit un verre de vodka citron pendant que l'autre prit deux shots de vodka d'affilé. Ninomiya le regarda un peu surprit puis il ria. Ohno attrapa soudainement son bras et l'emmena avec lui dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, là où il n'y avait personne d'autre. Nino n'avait même pas lutté, il n'avait rien dit et s'était laissé emporter, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre un mur, Ohno l'embrassant. Il était confus et un peu absent, il ne réagissait pas et y répondait même. Ils se séparèrent, Nino ne laissait rien paraître puis il partit sans rien dire, il quitta la maison et rentra chez lui pendant que Satoshi se torturait l'esprit et regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire. 

///

Ninomiya se réveilla avec un violent mal de tête, il se redressa dans son lit et attrapa son portable. Il était midi, il avait 3 appels manqués et 4 nouveaux messages. 2 appels de Aiba, 1 de Ohno, 3 messages de Ohno, 1 de Sho. Il se sentait mal à la simple vue du nom de contact « Oh-chan ». Il l'avait laissé faire et il n'aurait pas du...  
Il regarda finalement les messages manqués. Sho lui demandait juste si ça allait et Ohno envoyait de longs messages d'excuses et de regrets. Il disait qu'il avait été stupide et qu'il avait trop bu.  
Cependant, Ninomiya savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, il savait que c'est ce que Ohno voulait depuis le début. Il se sentit mal et en colère par rapport à cela. Il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait utilisé, qu'il avait menti en quelque sorte. Ils ne pourraient jamais être vraiment amis, ce n'était pas possible s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux d'accord sur les mêmes choses. Satoshi semblait vouloir plus et pas Kazunari, ça créait un problème.  
Il soupira puis répondit au message de Sho puis à Ohno.

Pour Oh-chan à 12h11 :  
Je vais prendre mes distances, nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur les mêmes choses. C'est juste pas possible, moi je veux être ami avec toi mais tu veux plus, je peux pas rester avec toi, c'est trop compliqué.

De Oh-chan à 12h13 :  
Nino s'il te plaît ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, je me suis laissé emporter, j'ai cru qu'il se passait un truc et j'avais bu.

Ninomiya s'en voulait aussi à lui-même, il avait été ambigu hier, il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui en y repensant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, peut-être qu'au ça lui plaisait de plaire. Ça devait être ça, il était purement égoïste et cruel. Il s'en voulait plus qu'il n'en voulait à Ohno. Au final c'était de sa faute à lui.

Pour Oh-chan à 12h20 :  
Je suis désolé, j'aurai pas dû agir comme ça hier, mais malgré ça je vais prendre mes distances c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

En recevant ce message, Ohno sentit son monde se détruire, les larmes montèrent et se mirent à couler. Il se sentait stupide de réagir comme ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir être avec, il voulu l'appeler, le voir mais n'en n'avait pas la force. Il allait simplement dormir, en espérant que le week-end calmerait les choses, en espérant que Nino change d'avis et continue d'être son ami.


	4. I'll pay my weight in blood

Il fuyait. Il l'avait esquivé depuis cet incident. Ninomiya restait donc seul à longueur de journée, même si ses amis tentaient de le faire revenir. Il s'excusait à chaque fois et partait sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Et Ohno était profondément affecté par cela, il pleurait de temps en temps le soir, Nino lui manquait atrocement. Cependant, il lui répondait des fois par messages, mais il était distant, et s'excusait toujours. Les journées semblaient plus longues qu'avant, et plus le temps passait plus Ohno sentait sa motivation, son énergie et sa joie le quitter. Il ne pouvait même pas déterminer si c'était la faute de ce lien ou si c'était parce qu'il était trop attaché à son âme sœur. C'était sûrement les deux d'ailleurs.  
Satoshi soupira alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, observant son plafond. Il était rentré des cours il y a trois heures et il n'avait rien fait d'autre depuis, à part se torturer l'esprit. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, était-ce Nino ?

De Masaki à 20h20 :  
Ohno ! On est au bar habituel avec Nino mais il a bu, un peu, il pleure et veut pas partir... Je me suis dis que peut-être tu pourrais faire quelque chose ?

Ohno tiqua mais n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il se releva, le cœur battant toujours aussi fort, il se précipita, descendit les escaliers, attrapa sa veste en prononçant des explications très vagues à ses parents avant de partir. Il se mit à courir en direction du bar qui n'était pas si loin de chez lui. En faisant le trajet il se rappela des mots de Masaki, Nino pleurait. Pourquoi ? Ohno avait peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave, il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, il ne voulait pas le voir triste. Plus il s'approchait plus il se sentait malade.  
Finalement, Ohno arriva devant le bar, il avait mal à la tête, probablement via Nino. Il prit son courage à deux mains, un peu stressé puis il finit par rentrer à l'intérieur. Il crut voir flou en apercevant Nino qui semblait énervé en face d'un homme. Aiba était absent. Cet homme était trop proche, il semblait même menaçant. Et alors que Satoshi commençait à s'avancer vers eux, Nino se releva de sa chaise et l'autre le poussa violemment faisant presque tomber Ninomiya. Ayant peur que cela ne dégénère, Satoshi s'interposa, sous le regard étonné de Nino qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous toi ? Tu ferais mieux de partir. Lança l'homme en face de lui.  
\- Laisse-le.   
\- Te mêle pas de ça. Je fais ce que je veux.  
\- Satoshi... Pars s'il te plaît.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard, Nino observait la scène, il était attentif aux gestes, il ne voulait pas que Ohno soit blessé par sa faute. L'homme asséna un coup de poing à Ohno qui immédiatement se jeta sur l'autre pendant que Nino, légèrement sonné du coup ne reprenne ses esprits.

\- Non ! S'exclama Nino en se précipitant vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient fermement en criant.  
\- Nino casse-toi de là ! Cria Satoshi, surprenant le plus jeune.

Rapidement, la sécurité du bar attrapa les trois hommes pour les faire partir du lieu, ils se retrouvèrent donc à l'extérieur, l'inconnu ne s'arrêta pas là et se jeta sur Satoshi, le faisant tomber au sol avant de lui donner quelques coups de pieds. Nino tomba immédiatement sous l'effet de la douleur. Les deux hommes sœurs criaient de douleur, se tenant le ventre se qui fit sourire l’agresseur. 

\- Voyez-vous ça... Des âmes sœurs, c'est génial ça ! Donc si je fais ça je blesse les deux... Rit-il avant de frapper Ohno au visage.

Il afficha un air satisfait en entendant les lamentations des deux jeunes hommes. 

\- Arrête ça s'il te plaît... Supplia Nino, plus pour Ohno que pour lui-même. Laisse-le partir, c'est avec moi que tu as un problème...  
\- Mais c'est ton connard de mec qui s'est interposé, tant pis pour lui. Enfin pour vous deux du coup.

Alors que Ninomiya se redressait dans l'unique but d'aider Satoshi en maîtrisant l'homme, ce dernier comprit et donc attrapa les cheveux de Ohno pour le redresser, sachant pertinemment que les deux auraient mal. Le plus jeune des deux lutta pour ne pas pleurer sous l'effet de la douleur et en voyant l'état de son ami. Il saignait au niveau du nez et respirait lourdement, difficilement sous le mal qui noyait son corps entier. Kazunari continuait de supplier l'autre en se rapprochant subtilement, il finit par atteindre l'homme qui lâcha Ohno pris par surprise. 

\- Enfoiré !

Il propulsa Nino et fut attaqué par Ohno qui ne voulait pas que son âme sœur soit toucher directement, il voulait le préserver, le protéger. Il savait que même ainsi il avait mal, il ne pouvait pas changer ça, mais s'il pouvait lui éviter le pire alors il le ferait.

\- Kazu s'il te plaît pars d'ici.  
\- Je te laisse pas là putain !

Soudainement Ninomiya se mit à vomir après avoir reçu une violente douleur au ventre puis il se mit à pleurer. Il n'osait même pas se redresser pour voir comment allait son ami. Mal c'était une évidence, il le ressentait mais il ne voulait pas le voir. Il se sentait tellement coupable, tout était de sa faute, sans lui Ohno ne souffrirait pas, il ne serait pas en train de tousser en gémissant de douleur au sol. Finalement il releva la tête, sa vision quelque peu floue, il aperçu Satoshi au sol et l'autre s'approcher. Il allait finir par les tuer, Nino en était sûr, puis à ce moment il entendit les sirènes de la police et de l'ambulance se rapprocher. Il aurait pu sourire s'il en avait eu la force. Leur agresseur prit la fuite et les ambulanciers se précipitèrent vers Ohno qui ne cessait de leur répéter de s'occuper de Kazunari.

\- Jeune homme ? Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez aucune blessure ?  
\- Je suis lié à lui... Souffla-t-il, voyant à peine ce qu'il se passait.  
\- On emmène les deux ! Ils sont liés l'un à l'autre donc il est autant mal que l'autre ! S'exclama-t-il.

///

Ninomiya ouvrit ses yeux, entendant les bruits typiques de l'hôpital. Il fut un peu sonné et perdu au début puis les événements refirent surface dans son esprit. Il se rendit compte que Satoshi n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui dans le lit d'à côté. Il n'avait plus vraiment mal, du moins pas autant que sur le moment. Il se releva et sortir de son lit, se dirigeant vers son ami qui dormait toujours. Il attrapa sa main et la garda dans la sienne, déplaçant délicatement l'autre sur son visage, il était abîmé. Il avait un œil un peu gonflé et son visage était marqué par des bleus, des éraflures. Il remarqua ses yeux bouger à travers ses paupières puis il se réveilla enfin. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts, il regarda Nino avant de sourire mollement.

\- Tu vas bien. Constata-t-il, exerçant une petite pression sur la main de Ninomiya.  
\- Bien sûr... Murmura le concerné. Et...  
\- C'est le principal.  
\- Non... Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait la réponse, du moins la ressentait.  
\- Ça va.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Alors ne me demande pas.  
\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça Satoshi.

Le plus âgé secoua la tête et finit par ouvrir complètement ses yeux. Il ressentit qu'un des deux était un peu gonflé mais il n'avait pas trop mal donc il ne s'en plaignait pas.

\- Par contre j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...  
\- Il m'a fait des avances et je l'ai repoussé, c'est tout.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- T'es jaloux ? Rit Nino.  
\- Non ! Mais tout ça pour si peu...  
\- Je sais...  
\- Et Aiba il était où ?  
\- Mas' ? Il était parti depuis longtemps.   
\- Quoi ? Mais il m'a demandé de venir et je suis arrivé rapidement.  
\- Il t'a demandé de venir ?  
\- Il m'a dit que tu pleurais donc je suis venu.  
\- Mais c'est faux ! Dit Nino en riant. L'enfoiré. Il l'a fait exprès.

Satoshi sourit avant de souffler et de fermer les yeux, appréciant le contact de la main de celui qu'il aimait sur la sienne. Oui il l'aimait, il en était sûr maintenant, il avait pensé que ce n'était que ce lien au début mais non. Il avait eut tellement peur pour lui hier, il ne s'était pas préoccupé de lui-même, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était Kazunari.

\- La prochaine fois que je te dis de partir tu m'écoute, imbécile.  
\- T'as aucun ordre à me donner Oh-chan.

Leur discussion se faisait dans un sentiment de légèreté, et les deux étaient rassurés. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Ohno se retourna sur le côté, pour regarder son ami. Il remarqua la blouse d'hôpital que portait Nino.

\- Mignon.  
\- N'importe quoi !

Satoshi ne rêvait que de se redresser et d'embrasser Nino. Cette envie, cette demande muette lui brûlait les lèvres. Il était plus qu'heureux de voir qu'il restait auprès de lui après tous ces moments d'ignorance, Kazu était là, il était là pour lui, il lui souriait, lui parlait, lui tenait la main.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Prends-moi...  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Dans tes bras, idiot.

Ninomiya se sentit presque honteux d'avoir pensé ainsi, ses joues chauffèrent ce qui fit rire Ohno qui se redressa, attendant son câlin. Câlin qu'il obtenu tout de suite, ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Satoshi. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de rapide et de purement amical mais c'était une véritable étreinte de la part du plus jeune. Il le serra fort contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

\- J'ai eu si peur...

Et Ohno tombait amoureux, un peu plus.


	5. To feel my nerves wake up

Ohno avait pu sortir de l'hôpital le jour même, il avait du expliquer les faits à ses parents qui s'étaient grandement inquiété. Il avait enfin annoncé qu'il avait rencontré son âme sœur, il leur avait parlé de Kazunari, un sourire collé au visage. Ses parents avaient été contents de l'entendre et espéraient que le jeune changerait d'avis à propos de leur fils. Il avait ensuite parlé de l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu, qu'il avait uniquement voulu protéger et défendre Nino, même au péril de sa vie. Sa mère fut choquée par ses propos avant que son père n'intervienne, lui rappelant que ce lien faisait faire des choses exceptionnelles et parfois incompréhensibles. Après cela, Satoshi se rendit dans sa salle de bain personnelle, passant par sa chambre. Il devait continuer de soigner ses blessures. Il se regarda dans le miroir, le tour de son œil s'était dégonflé mais il restait un peu foncé, il y appliqua un crème spécifique. Son nez était légèrement bleu mais par chance il n'avait rien de cassé. Il siffla de douleur en y touchant, il restait très fragile aux endroits atteints. Il eut une pensée pour Nino lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur. Il sourit légèrement en pensant qu'au moins le mignon petit visage de Kazunari n'était pas touché et était intact. Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, son portable vibra, affichant le nom de son âme sœur. Il se dépêcha de sécher ses mains puis l'attrapa pour lire son message.

De Kazu à 14h21 :  
Tu vas bien ? J'ai ressenti certaines douleurs.

Pour Kazu à 14h22 :  
Tout va bien, je m'occupais juste de mes blessures, désolé.

De Kazu à 14h25 :  
Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, c'est de ma faute Satoshi. Va te poser dans ton lit et repose toi.

Pour Kazu à 14h26 :  
Ne me donne pas d'ordres~

Les deux sourirent de leur côté, puis Satoshi s'allongea dans son lit après avoir fermé les volets et pris ses antalgiques, Kazunari avait raison et de toute façon il était exténué, les événements et les médicaments l'avaient vraiment épuisé. Il envoya un message à Nino pour lui dire qu'il allait dormir puis posa son portable avant de bien s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture. Il s'endormirait rapidement.

De son côté, Ninomiya détestait encore plus ce lien qui l'unissait à Ohno. C'était contraignant et maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point c'était dangereux. Il avait ressentit tellement de douleur, et il savait que Ohno aussi, surtout qu'il avait été blessé physiquement. Mais pouvait-t-il mourir à cause de ce lien ? Il se le demandait. Il savait que ce n'était que les ressentis physiques, mais il doutait de tout maintenant. Il soupira et décida d'arrêter de réfléchir autant. Et maintenant il espérait que Satoshi était profondément endormi parce qu'il voulait... se détendre. Il voulait se toucher, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps puisque Satoshi était là, il ne voulait pas qu'il ressente ce qu'il faisait. C'était gênant et bizarre. Et il savait que Ohno n'avait rien fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. A moins qu'il ne fasse comme Nino actuellement, attendre que l'autre ne dorme. Il sentait cette envie envahir son corps depuis quelques minutes, il se sentait frustré. Il se déshabilla sans plus réfléchir et s'allongea dans son lit, commençant à toucher son membre lentement. Il frissonna au toucher, il était déjà très sensible. Il avait l'esprit vide, il voulait juste retirer cette tension, il voulait se sentir bien l'espace d'un moment, aussi court soit-il. Son membre s'était entièrement dressé, il commençait à avoir chaud et à haleter, sa main s'activa, ne cessant d'accélérer. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait venir très vite mais il s'en fichait, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la fin, il eu une vision de Satoshi l'embrassant à la soirée. Il jura, sentant qu'il ralentissait sa main suite à cette image mentale. Frustré, il reprit et vint dans un soupir, son corps tendu et légèrement cambré. Il reprit ses esprits lentement, essuyant sa main avant de se sentir extrêmement apaisé, il allait s'endormir, léger.  
C'était sans compter sur Satoshi. Ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir et avait donc ressenti, subi. Enfin subir était un grand mot, il avait plutôt savouré cet étrange plaisir qu'il pouvait avoir sans bouger le petit doigt, littéralement. Dès qu'il avait sentit son membre frémir il s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain, sachant ce qu'il se passait. Il avait gémit et avait imaginé ce que faisait Nino et ça l'avait grandement excité. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si les deux le faisait en même temps, ça devrait être grandiose. Cependant il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait rien fait pour ne pas gêner Nino ou risquer de se faire éviter à cause de ça. Il soupira sur le chemin menant vers son lit, est-ce qu'un jour il aurait Kazunari ? Est-ce qu'un jour ils seraient ensembles et heureux ainsi ? 

///

Ohno se rapprochait de son lycée, prêt à affronter une nouvelle semaine, et il essayait aussi d'oublier la partie de plaisirs solitaires de Nino, il devait agir naturellement, comme si de rien. Il devrait aussi sûrement répondre aux interrogations des autres par rapport à l'attaque qu'il avait subit avec Ninomiya. Oh et sûrement étrangler Aiba pour avoir essayé de le piéger. Non, dans un sens heureusement qu'il avait fait ça, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu arriver à Kazu s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. 

\- Satoshi ! Cria une voix derrière, accompagnée de bruits de pas qui courraient.

L’interpellé se retourna, découvrant Ninomiya, sans surprise, il connaissait parfaitement sa voix de toute façon. 

\- Ça va ? Demanda le plus jeune.

Satoshi acquiesça sans rien ajouter, sans oublier de sourire. Il s'arrêta en remarquant que Nino s'était arrêté. Celui-ci attrapa l'avant-bras du plus âgé pour l'attirer à lui. Le cœur de Ohno s'emballa instantanément et il eut peur que Kazunari le remarque puisqu'il fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre son air plus doux et de regarder son visage.

\- Oh ça part peu à peu.  
\- Hm oui. Je n'ai quasiment plus mal.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Ah, c'est vrai. Sourit timidement Satoshi.  
\- Je te l'ai pas dis, mais merci vraiment. Je m'en veux que tu ais eu à souffrir mais tu m'as beaucoup aidé, la vérité c'est que j'avais peur, j'ai essayé de le cacher avant que tu n'arrives mais j'ai vraiment flippé ! Je te jure j'ai cru qu'il allait me kidnapper et... Bref, merci...

Ohno fut quelque peu touché par les mots de son âme sœur, il voulait encore plus le protéger, Nino semblait être un dur à cuire mais rien, c'était une petite chose qu'il fallait protéger. Alors il entoura sa nuque d'un bras, pour l'amener à lui, l'étreignant.

\- Promets-moi de me dire où tu vas à chaque fois, je veux être au courant, je veux savoir pour pouvoir te protéger. Je ne laisserai personne te toucher ou te faire du mal.

Ninomiya se contenta de rire mais au fond il se sentait bien, protégé et... aimé par quelqu'un. Il savait que l'amour que Satoshi lui portait était différent de celui de ses autres amis, de celui de sa mère. Et pourtant, malgré ça, il n'avait pas vraiment changé d'avis sur cette histoire d'âmes sœurs. Il était plus que têtu et il le savait.  
Ohno de son côté, il avait pleins de choses en tête. Il voulait jouer, il voulait le faire craquer, peu importe comment. Il était de toute façon bien aidé par le lien qui les faisait ressentir les mêmes choses. Il avait prévu d'encore essayer de se rapprocher de lui à la prochaine soirée.  
Ils se séparèrent finalement, souriant. Ils se regardèrent et leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement en même temps, rendant Ninomiya plus que confus. Il détestait vraiment ne rien contrôler, il avait peur de tomber dans le piège de Satoshi qui, même s'il le niait, se refermait peu à peu sur lui.


	6. You could be the one to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!  
> Désolé de la longue absence! J'avais pas mal de choses à faire avec la fin des cours ect, puis j'ai été à la pride avec mes potes ce week-end donc j'avais pas du tout le temps !  
> J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ~

Ohno commençait à être énervé. Ninomiya avait recommencé à l'esquiver et en plus de ça il se touchait plutôt régulièrement, tard le soir, quand il pensait que Satoshi dormait. Il répondait à peine à ses messages, et des fois n'y répondait pas du tout. Et pour amplifier son mal-être, Ohno était malade depuis une semaine. Du côté de Kazunari, pas grand chose de différent, seulement qu'il vomissait depuis deux jours, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir tant il se fatiguait.  
Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, voyant son état, sa mère s'inquiéta un peu plus. 

\- Kazunari est-ce que tu t'es renseigné sur ce que tu as ?  
\- Non... Pourquoi ?  
\- Ça peut peut-être s'aggraver tu sais...  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il après avoir terminé son verre.  
\- Et bien ce genre de choses peut avoir un lien avec l'âme sœur.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Tiens, lis ça chéri.

Sa mère lui tendit son portable, affichant un article. Nino commença à le lire, toutes les informations se mêlant dans son esprit. Il pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il lisait, ça devait être une blague, ça devait être faux. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il relisait et relisait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lisait. L'article mentionnait le fait que, dans de rares cas, les âmes sœurs étaient tellement destinées les unes aux autres qu'ils ressentaient plus que la normale. Ils pouvaient ressentir les émotions à l'intérieur, pouvaient tomber malade à cause de l'autre, et pouvaient mourir s'ils étaient trop éloignés.

\- Maman...  
\- Oui je sais je...  
\- Je veux pas croire ça. Je veux pas de ça. Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi ?!

La voix de Kazunari s'éleva, l'énervement, les doutes, le submergeant. Il adorait Satoshi, ce n'était pas à cause de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était faux. Il avait la sensation de vivre dans du faux, où rien n’existait comme il le devrait. Il se sentait tellement perdu par rapport à tout ça. Pourrait-il apprendre à aimer Ohno comme un amoureux et non un ami ? Il n'en était pas sur. 

\- Plus tu vas nier, plus il sera malheureux et plus tu le seras aussi.  
\- Pourquoi il serait malheureux au juste ?  
\- Il t'aime chéri, et tu le sais aussi, c'est pour ça que tu ne réponds pas à ses messages et je vois bien que ça te rend triste cette situation. Ne laisse pas passer ça. Tu sais, j'ai été vraiment heureuse avec ton père mais il n'y avait pas cette connexion que j'avais avec mon âme sœur. Je sais que tout aurait été différent avec elle, ça ne veut pas dire que je regrette mais laisse toi cette chance, laisse lui cette chance. Tu changeras peut-être d'avis tu sais, ou pas, mais tu auras essayé, tu auras le mérite d'avoir laissé une chance à ça. Et si tu veux mon avis, je suis certaine que tu ne regretteras pas, ces liens sont uniques et étrangement ça fonctionne.

Kazu ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa mère, il était perdu, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'écouter, s'il devait essayer, il n'en n'avait pas envie mais d'un autre côté, sa mère avait sûrement raison. Il se sentait tellement étourdi et malade, il se sentait si triste. Et maintenant il savait que ça venait de Satoshi. Il ne pourrait jamais fuir, jamais oublier. S'il partait loin ils risqueraient de mourir, s'il restait proche il le ressentirait toujours, à vie. 

///

Ninomiya s'était rendu de lui-même chez son ami, enfin plutôt son âme-sœur, il avait tellement réfléchit puis avait finalement demandé à Satoshi s'il pouvait venir. Celui-ci avait évidemment accepté dans la seconde. Alors Nino se retrouvait devant la porte, hésitant, puis il se mit à frapper trois coups. Peu de temps après Ohno ouvrit la porte le laissant rentrer, silencieusement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, il n'avait même pas l'air d'être heureux de voir Nino. Il avait quelque chose dans le regard qui était différent. Kazu ressentit un léger vertige puis après il s'abaissa pour retirer ses chaussures. Satoshi serra les poings, il luttait, il luttait contre toutes ses sales pensées. Il avait bu, et il savait que ça allait se retourner contre lui. Puis alors que le plus jeune commençait à se relever, il le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve bloqué entre la table et Satoshi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
\- J'en peux plus de toi Kazu... Murmura-t-il à son oreille, glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt, frôlant ses côtes, le faisant frissonner. Te rends-tu compte à quel point c'est frustrant ? Frustrant de ressentir ce que tu fais la nuit et ne pouvoir rien faire ?   
\- Tu crois faire quoi là... ? Demanda Nino, ignorant ses commentaires. Je suis juste venu parler !

Ohno se colla un peu plus contre lui, son entrejambe frottant contre l'arrière de Nino, il sentit ce dernier se figer tandis que lui soupirait.

\- Laisse-moi faire Kazu...  
\- Putain mais t'as bu espèce d'abruti ! S'exclama-t-il en se débattant.

Ne voulant pas le laisser partir, Satoshi le repoussa contre la table, le faisant se pencher, puis il commença à déboutonner son pantalon. C'était comme s'il allait se faire violer et pourtant la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre Ohno et lui commençait à l’exciter, malgré lui. Il sentit la main du plus vieux entourer son membre fermement, le masturbant lentement.

\- Satoshi... 

La respiration de chacun s'intensifiait et devenait plus lourde, la chaleur les entourant. Nino s'appuyait sur la table pour se maintenir un minimum alors que tout son corps tremblait, derrière lui, il sentait que son âme sœur débutait quelques mouvements pour se frotter contre lui, intensifiant leurs ressentis. Kazu laissa échapper un doux gémissement qui fit frissonner Ohno, le faisant donc aussi frissonner. Les deux perdaient la tête, ils ne savaient plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Ils étaient comme noyés dans un plaisir étrange. Étrange parce que de base aucun des deux ne voulait ça. Nino ne le voulait en aucun cas et si Satoshi avait été dans son état normal, sobre, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Le plus âgé laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de l'autre, gémissant, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, leur donnant milles sensations. Puis Nino attrapa l'avant-bras de Ohno, doucement, se retournant pour lui faire face. A ce moment c'était comme si Satoshi comprenait ce qu'il venait de faire, il se recula légèrement, honteux et prêt à s'excuser. Cependant le plus jeune attrapa sa nuque, l'amenant à lui puis l'embrassa. Il s'assit sur la table, rapprochant son âme-sœur de lui, soulevant légèrement ses hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait que le travail soit terminé. Il se fit comprendre puisque Satoshi reprit ses gestes, ils étaient proches de l'apogée, Nino finit par le lâcher pour s'allonger entièrement, son dos s'arquant lorsqu'il se sentit venir. 

///

Après cela, ils avaient été s'allonger dans le lit de Ohno, celui-ci s'était endormi presque directement tandis que Kazu le regardait, lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne lui en voulait pas, et de toute façon au font il le voulait sinon il l'aurait arrêté. Et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur. Avait-il été dans un besoin sexuel ou était-ce juste parce que c'était Satoshi ? Il avait tellement de questions et de doutes en tête, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Il soupira et colla son torse à celui de Ohno qui l'entoura de ses bras en souriant légèrement.   
Peut-être qu'il allait y réfléchir sérieusement et essayer. Peut-être.

///

\- Oh mon dieu je... Je suis désolé Kazu je...  
\- J'ai toujours envie de te gifler crois-moi.  
\- J'avais bu, je voulais pas... Enfin tu sais que je n'aurais jamais fais ça sobre !  
\- Et tu te souvient au moins ?

Satoshi s'était réveillé le soir-même et avait paniqué en voyant comment il était avec Nino, à moitié nu, puis il avait encore plus paniqué quand les souvenirs étaient revenus.

\- Oui.  
\- Alors arrête de paniquer...  
\- Je... Je comprends pas Kazu.   
\- Moi non plus je comprends pas. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça s'est passé.   
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas arrêté ? Pourquoi t'as même continué ça ? Tu aurais pas du je...  
\- Je l'ai pas fais pour toi abruti. Je le voulais.  
\- Quoi ?! 

Ninomiya ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa réaction, et pourtant il ne savait pas lui-même d'où venait tout ça. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par Satoshi, aussi beau soit-il. Pourtant il s'était laissé aller, il avait ressenti plaisir et excitation. Et il savait que ce n'était pas que les ressentis de Ohno, c'était aussi les siens.

\- Nino... C'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ? Osa demander Satoshi, perdu et attristé.  
\- Honnêtement Oh-chan, j'en sais rien. Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Je, je crois qu'on est plus liés que la normale. J'ai été malade parce que tu l'étais, j'ai ressenti ta tristesse. J'ai lu que ce genre de liens était super rare, et que ça peut même nous tuer si on est trop loin l'un de l'autre. Alors je me dis que dans tous les cas on sera toujours présent dans la vie de l'autre, alors on devrait peut-être essayer. Autant essayer d'être complètement dans la vie de l'autre. J'ai pas changé de point de vue sur la question, juste que je me demande si c'est pas mieux, puis ma mère m'a un peu poussé à cette conclusion. Finit-il en riant, évitant le regard du plus âgé.

Ohno ne répondit rien puis s'avança vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour attiré son regard.

\- Je vais fermer les yeux, si tu veux vraiment essayer, je parle pas d'essayer une journée, je parle d'essayer avec sincérité, alors embrasse-moi. Sinon, je te laisse partir, je te retiens pas. Et je ne t'en voudrais pas Kazu. 

Pour illustrer ses mots, il ferma les yeux, laissant Nino choisir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il sentit Nino attraper sa main et la retirer, il sentit la tristesse le prendre. Kazu allait partir, alors il ouvrit les yeux au moment exact où le plus jeune attrapa sa main et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait doucement et ça envoyait tout le bonheur de monde à Ohno, Nino le ressentait.  
Il avait peur, il avait des doutes mais au final peut-être que ça sera mieux que ce qu'il pensait depuis très jeune.


End file.
